<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Warm You Up by Empress_of_Yaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234206">Let Me Warm You Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi'>Empress_of_Yaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Long Riders! (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby its cold out there, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Twelve Days of Smutness, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and rainy day on their bicycles, Yayoi helps Ami warm up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurata Ami/Ichinose Yayoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Warm You Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today’s ride had been long. They’d made good progress despite the cold rain.Ami shivered in her blankets, wanting above all to warm up so she could fall asleep already. She pulled the blanket up over her head, hoping to trap in what little heat her body produced. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep?” The voice was soft and gentle, taking care not to startle her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking her head out from underneath the covers, Ami nodded in the almost-darkness, tears of exhaustion stinging in her eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yayoi-san smiled, lifting her own blanket to invite the shivering girl in. She wasted no time moving over and instinctively snuggling up to the older girl. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmm, nice and warm,” Ami smiled, hugging Yayoi-san tight as she felt the blanket wrapping around her. She snuggled up as close as she could, gratefully borrowing Yayoi-san’s body heat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, that’s better, isn’t it?” Yayoi-san’s tone was still soft as she hugged Ami tightly to her chest, “Now you’ll be able to sleep and rest up for tomorrow’s ride. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami nodded against Yayoi-san’s chest, feeling overwhelmed at the thought of having another grueling ride like today. The other girl must’ve noticed, because she gently stroked Ami’s head, whispering words of encouragement. Before long, she could feel her breathing even out, her wildly beating heart calming down as she listened to Yayoi-san’s gentle voice. Ami felt warm and fuzzy, safe in Yayoi-san’s embrace. Her head was supported by Yayoi-san’s ample bosom, her body warmed by the welcoming embrace. Yayoi-san smelled good, she realized. The older girl smelled of spring blossoms and warm summer nights somehow. Ami was too tired to work out how that was possible; it just was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you comfortable?” The words were barely audible, whispered into her ear. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami swallowed, trying to ignore the tickle of Yayoi-san’s hot breath. She nodded, her body nice and warm and throbbing, her heart racing - wait, that wasn’t comfortable at all, was it?! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can sleep now?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she couldn’t! Impossible. Not with Yayoi-san’s breath tickling her ear, not with her entire body pulsating in time with the older girl’s heartbeat that reverberated through her large chest. The large chest that Ami had laid her head on, the chest that was so soft yet firm and- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ami-chan?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” She swallowed hard, “Y-yes, I’m fine. Fine, fine!” Pushing off a little, she tried to make for her own futon. But the moment she lifted the blanket, cold air hit her body, making her retreat instantly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cold tonight, isn’t it?” Yayoi-san spoke softly, hugging her from behind as she pulled the blanket back around the two of them, “If your muscles cool off too much, you’ll have a hard time riding tomorrow.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami swallowed again, feeling her cheeks burn. She buried her face into Yayoi-san’s pillow, suddenly hyper-aware of the scent that lingered on the fabric. Curling into herself a little, she balled her hands into fists to try and ignore the feelings coursing through her body, “Yayoi-san…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The other girl ignored her words, instead snuggling up a little closer. Warm hands rested on Ami’s stomach, boobs pressed into her shoulder blades. Knees got tucked in behind her own, her butt squished by Yayoi-san’s warm body. Ami trembled lightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll warm up soon,” Yayoi-san whispered, “Just relax.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami could only nod, unable to form any words as her center gradually got more and more heated. She could barely breathe, her hands clenching the pillow tightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, Yayoi-san shifted a little as she was finding a more comfortable position. One hand slipped down for a moment, landing on the inside of Ami’s thigh. Ami stiffened, her face burning so hot she might set the pillow ablaze. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my…” Yayoi-san’s voice sounded different now as she suddenly teased, “What have we here?” Her fingers wandered a little closer to Ami’s sex, softly stroking her bare skin where the yukata had slipped open. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yayoi-san shifted slightly, leaning over Ami’s body, her lips just barely connecting to the younger girl’s ear as she whispered in a sultry voice, “Do you like that, Ami-chan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers drew tiny circles on her inner thigh, excruciatingly close yet still so far from where her body was begging to be touched, “Uh...huh…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle kiss was placed just below her ear, Yayoi-san’s fingers dragging over her skin, away from her rapidly wetting sex. A soft whimper escaped Ami, her hand desperately clutching Yayoi-san’s wrist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my…” There was a smile in Yayoi-san’s voice. She placed another barely-there kiss on Ami’s jaw, nuzzling the younger girl’s neck as she slowly, ever so slowly dragged her hand back toward Ami’s center. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation, she slipped inside the already soaked panties, her fingers touching secret lips with confidence, “You’ll have to be quiet, Ami-chan.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami nodded, biting her lip to help her restrain herself. Her hands still clutched at the pillow, her legs pressed together tightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you make a sound, someone might wake up.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod, legs clenching even tighter around Yayoi-san’s hand. A soundless laugh shook Yayoi-san for a moment before she calmed herself down, her fingers now deftly moving between Ami’s lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found her entrance first, dipping inside for just a moment before gliding up toward the small nub that was begging for attention. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami’s clit throbbed, the thrill making her dizzy. Her breath came in short bursts; Her heart and lungs felt like they were going to burst at any moment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yayoi-san wasn’t dragging it out anymore, her fingers expertly working Ami’s body. Her pace was steady; Not too fast, and not too slow. Ami could feel the tension in her body rise ever higher - higher still than it’d ever been. Her sex pulsated intensely. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was so hard to keep quiet; Ami had to bite down on the pillow to keep from moaning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, it was over. White-hot light flooded her senses as her back arched away from Yayoi-san. A soft sound escaped her lips but was quickly cut off by Yayoi-san’s hand covering her mouth. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go,” She whispered into Ami’s ear as she pulled the yukata over Ami’s body once more, “Now that you’re all warmed up and relaxed, hopefully you can sleep.” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm arms came around her once more, hugging her tightly to Yayoi-san’s chest. The older girl yawned, and Ami couldn’t help but yawn too. In the distance, she heard Yayoi-san’s voice, but she was already drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>